


April 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're right about being safe,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	April 13, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're right about being safe,'' Supergirl said to Amos after they viewed the Smallville creature they just defeated.

THE END


End file.
